


Unfortunate Generator Placement

by Puraido



Series: Dead by Daylight [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a True Story, David is lucky, Gen, No Mither David King, Shirtless David King, Susie is nice, Unfortunate generator placement, dead by daylight gameplay, feng min is not lucky, nea is not lucky, quentin is not lucky, susie is best girl
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puraido/pseuds/Puraido
Summary: David wird verletzt in eine Runde geworfen und muss zusehen, wie er gegen die Legion gewinnt. Mit schlimmst möglicher Generatorplatzierung. [David King & Susie | The Legion + Feng Min]





	Unfortunate Generator Placement

**Author's Note:**

> Der Ablauf der Runde ist mir tatsächlich mal als Legion passiert. Nur leider war das kein Shirtloser David. Allerdings spiele ich immer als shirtloser No Mither David. Und zu mir war eine Susie ebenfalls mal sehr nett, nachdem zwei Leute disconnected haben und der dritte bereits tot war und ich mit noch immer 4 Gens da stand.

 

 

Grummelnd und sich die Seite haltend schleppte sich David über den Schrottplatz. Er war noch immer verletzt, seine letzte Runde war nicht gut ausgegangen und er war umgehend in die nächste gerufen worden, weshalb er nicht einmal Zeit hatte, sich zu erholen – oder sich ein T-Shirt anzuziehen, er war oberkörperfrei. Der Vorteil, der Entitus verhinderte zumindest, dass er blutete wie sau.

 

Er hörte die Schreie seiner Kameraden – Feng, Quentin und Nea – sie waren alle getroffen worden. Sie traten gegen die Legion an, auch wenn David noch nicht wusste, welcher von ihnen es war.

 

Quentins Schrei ertönte erneut, als er zum dritten Mal aufgehängt wurde, der Entitus erschien und sandte eine Schockwelle über das Gelände. Verdammter Mist, wieder einer weniger. Der Generator, an dem David herumwerkelte, war endlich vollendet und damit blieben ihnen noch drei Stück zum Reparieren. Von dem Killer hatte er hier hinten nach wie vor noch nichts gesehen.

 

Feng kam zu ihm und er half, sie zu verbinden. Allerdings brauchten sie dafür einige Zeit, da seine eigenen Verletzungen ihn unkonzentrierter machten und er sie einige Male sogar verletzte.

 

In der Zeit hörten sie Nea erneut schreien und auch sie wurde dem Entitus zum Fraß vorgeworfen. „Verdammte Legion, es ist die kleine Pinkhaarige …“, murmelte Feng. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den dritten Generator.

 

Ungewöhnlicherweise konnten sie ihn in aller Ruhe beenden. Die Killerin schien sich überhaupt nicht dafür zu interessieren, dass sie hier zusammen arbeiteten. Für gewöhnlich war die Legion immer sehr schnell bei ihnen, wenn zwei oder mehr an einem Generator herumwerkelten.

 

„Wir stecken ziemlich in der Scheiße“, setzte Feng an, als auch dieser Generator beendet war. – „Was meinste?“, hakte David nach.

 

„Die restlichen vier Generatoren befinden sich alle auf ihrer Seite. Das hab ich gesehen, als ich versuchte Quentin und Nea zu retten“, Feng ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. – „Verdammter Mist. Das wird hart werden“, David grummelte vor sich hin.

 

„Okay, du bist immer noch verletzt. Du versuchst einen der Generatoren in Gang zu kriegen und ich werde sie ablenken“, schlug Feng vor. – „Mir geht’s blendend“, widersprach ihr David. „Zudem, du bist besser darin, Generatoren zu reparieren. Ich lenk sie ab.“

 

„Idiot, zu brauchst nur einmal getroffen zu werden. Denkst du darauf hab ich Bock?“, blaffte Feng ihn an. – „Tch, ich bin hart im nehmen. Die wird mich nicht kriegen. Du machst die Generatoren und ich lenk sie ab. Du wurdest doch zudem schon einmal aufgehängt. Ich noch nicht“, während sie redeten bewegten sie sich schleichend zur anderen Hälfte des Areals, dort, wo der Feind wartete.

 

„Du bist echt unmöglich. Hör zu, wer auch immer die Chance hat, macht den verdammten Generator. Der andere muss sie halt ablenken“, lenkte sie ein. – „Alles klar, dann los“, damit erhob sich David und bewegte sich so schnell er konnte, auf einen der Generatoren zu.

 

Doch sobald er anfing, daran herum zubasteln kam auch schon die Kleine von der Legion. Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und schlug mit dem Messer nach ihm. „Ha!“, stieß sie aus, als sie ihn erwischte und ihm eine tiefe Wunde zufügte.

 

Keuchend rannte David um einige der Schrottwälle herum. Er versuchte sie abzuschütteln, doch sie war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Über die Schulter guckend sah David, wie das Messer auf ihn niedersauste. Sie tacklete ihn und das Messer grub sich in seinen Rücken. Aufschreiend ging er zu Boden.

 

Das zierliche Mädchen packte ihn und hievte ihn auf ihre Schultern. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie sie das so einfach schaffte. Aber die Killer hatten während der Runden eh abnorme Kräfte. Ein heiserer Schrei entfuhr ihm, als er spürte wie sich das kalte Metall durch seine Schulter bohrte.

 

Er konnte Fengs Aura sehen, die sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Die Killerin war in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu dem Generator gelaufen, den er angefangen hatte. Feng rette ihn, doch unglücklicherweise kam Susie wieder angestürmt. Sie erwischte ihn und Feng, doch die beiden Überlebenden schafften es irgendwie, aus ihren Fängen zu entkommen, in dem sie auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Areals rannten.

 

Die Legion folgte ihnen nicht, was bedeutete, dass man sie überhaupt nicht aus diesem Gebiet rauslocken konnte. David fing an, sich selbst zu genesen. Natürlich würde sie nicht dort weggehen. Das war für sie ein Jackpot. Vier Generatoren dicht bei einander … Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Sie waren zu unvorsichtig gewesen. Sie hätten die Generatoren verteilter reparieren sollen.

 

Nachdem er fertig mit genesen war, lief er zu Feng rüber um ihr zu helfen. „Ich sagte ja, wir sind am Arsch … Aber ich hab die Falltür gesehen, direkt bei dem einen Generator ganz links, vor den Felsen. Einer muss wohl …“, sie stoppte den Satz. – „… einer muss sich opfern“, grummelte David.

 

„Du nimmst die Falltür. Wenn du die Runde nicht überlebst, wirst du wieder nicht geheilt. Dann bist du die nächste Runde auch noch so kaputt“, Feng sah ihm fest in die Augen, als sie das sagte.

 

„Spiel hier nicht die Heldin. Mir geht’s gut, ich sterbe schon nicht so schnell. Wir versuchen es einfach noch mal, solange wir immer wieder nach hier hinten entkommen können ist alles gut“, David richtete sich auf und wollte schon wieder in Richtung der Generatoren marschieren.

 

„Idiot! Wir kommen hier nicht raus. Sie ist ein Wachhund, sie wird uns nicht hierher folgen und sie huscht schneller zwischen den Generatoren hin und her, als wir gucken können. Du bist zudem nicht mal voll einsatzfähig!“

 

David zischte. „Wir werden sehen, wer zuerst down geht …“ Noch immer ungläubig schüttelte Feng den Kopf, es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, mit ihm zu diskutieren.

 

Die beiden machten sich wieder auf den Weg, Susie lief immer noch die Generatoren ab, sie ließ sich dabei nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie war sich ihres Sieges schon mehr als sicher.

 

Als sie eine Bewegung an dem linken, äußersten Generator vernahm, stürmte sie umgehend los. Sie verfiel wieder in Raserei und war innerhalb von Sekunden bei dem Überlebenden. Der Verletzte, wie sie feststellen musste. Sie stach auf ihn ein. Einmal, zweimal und die Raserei ließ nach. Vor Schmerzen krümmte sie sich kurz zusammen, doch der Überlebende kam nicht weit. Sie war schnell wieder auf Trapp und sprintete hinter ihm her. Sie brachte ihn mit einem weiteren Schlag zu Fall.

 

Wohl wissend, dass die Asiatin wohl die Falltür nehmen würde, wenn sie ihn jetzt aufhing, ließ sie es bleiben. Sie ging zum Generator zurück und trat erneut dagegen. Ihr Kopf schnellte herum, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Ihre Hand schloss sich fester um das Messer und sie stürmte wieder los.

 

Feng schrie auf, als das Messer sie in den Rücken traf. Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Körper und sie sprintete davon. Susie war ihr dicht auf den Fersen. – David versuchte sich in der Zeit zu erholen, er wusste, er dass er weitermachen konnte, wenn er sich nur ein klein wenig ausgeruht hatte. Die Zeit war knapp, doch er schaffte es, allerdings hörte er Feng schreien, sie war im Bagger zu Boden gegangen, das war quasi direkt neben ihm.

 

Unheimlich schnell schoss Susie aus dem Fahrzeug hervor, David versuchte weg zu laufen, aber er war noch immer zu erschöpft. Er machte zwar einen Satz nach vorne, aber damit hatte sie diesmal gerechnet. Sie holte schnell zu ihm auf und mit einem weiteren Hieb mit dem Messer lag er wieder auf dem Boden. Er landete direkt neben der Falltür.

 

Feng unterdessen war auch zu ihnen gekrochen, nun lagen sie also beide hilflos hier. David glaubte nicht, dass er sich noch einmal rechtzeitig erholen konnte. Er sah über seine Schulter, zu der Killerin hinauf. Sie stand etwas unschlüssig da, als ob sie nicht wusste, welchen sie zuerst nehmen sollte.

 

Ihr Kopf legte sich schief, danach ging sie auf David zu. Sein Herz stoppte für einige Sekunden, als sie ihn auf die Schulter hob und zu einem Haken weiter entfernt trug. Allerdings ließ sie ihn davor fallen, danach raste sie zu Feng zurück.

 

Clever, so würde sich die Falltür nicht rechtzeitig öffnen und David würde sie wohl nicht mehr erreichen. Dennoch biss er die Zähne zusammen und kroch vorwärts. Mühsam zog er sich über den Boden, auf den Bagger zu. Er hoffte, sie so verwirren zu können. Sein Glück war es, dass er keine Blutspuren hinterließ. Es war eine verschwindend geringe Chance, aber er würde sie nutzen.

 

Als er die Schaufel des Baggers erreicht hatte hörte er Feng schreien und der Entitus erschien. Eine dritte Energiewelle zischte durch das Areal, als sie geopfert wurde.

 

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als er sich weiter über den Boden schleifte. Es war nie schön, wenn Kameraden geopfert wurden.

 

Der Herzschlag in seinem Kopf wurde immer Lauter, als sich Susie näherte. David stoppte, als sie direkt vor ihm stand, er wusste, dass er ihr nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Mit dem Messer in der Hand stand sie vor ihm.

 

Er sah zu ihr hinauf, erneut wirkte sie unschlüssig. Sie ging vor ihm in die Hocke und betrachtete ihn immer noch. „Bist du die ganze Zeit schon verletzt?“, hörte er sie plötzlich sprechen.

 

David musste fast auflachen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, jemals einen der Killer sprechen zu hören. „Fuck, ja, bin ich“, grummelte er. „Und wenn ich wieder sterbe, bin ich die nächste Runde auch noch verletzt“, fügte er hinzu.

 

Susie stieß ein Schnauben aus. Danach richtete sie sich auf und ging ein Stück um David herum, um ihn wieder aufzuheben. Der Überlebende hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft um sich freizukämpfen. Es war sowieso aussichtslos, selbst wenn er es schaffte, er war zu weit von der Falltür entfernt. Auch wenn sein Ausbruch sie kurz betäubte, sie würde sich regeneriert haben, bevor er die Falltür erreicht hatte.

 

Die Killerin setzte sich in Bewegung, doch entgegen aller Erwartungen trug sie ihn nicht zurück zum Haken … sondern zur Falltür. Einige Meter davor ließ sie ihn auf den Boden fallen. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug er auf. Noch immer perplex sah er zu ihr auf. Normalerweise hatte er nicht das Glück, dass ihm ein Killer die Flucht gewährte, dazu ärgerte er die meisten viel zu sehr.

 

„Na, hau schon ab“, meinte sie. – „Biste dir sicher?“, kam es noch immer etwas ungläubig von ihm. Sie trat einige Schritte zurück, um ihm zu versichern, dass sie es ernst meinte. Schnaubend kroch David auf die Falltür zur. Er sprang hinein und er spürte, wie seine Verletzungen endlich wieder verheilten. „Danke …“, murmelte er in die Dunkelheit hinein. Wenige Sekunden später lichtete sich der Nebel und er war zurück beim Lagerfeuer.

 

„Du hast die Falltür bekommen, David?“, rief Feng erstaunt. Sie kam auf ihn zu. – „Na ja, nur weil sie mich hat gehen lassen“, David zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

 

„Moment Mal, stopp, ein Killer hat ausgerechnet dich gehen lassen?“, hakte Nea ungläubig nach, sie war ebenfalls an ihn herangetreten. – „Ja, auch ich hab mal Glück“, brummte er. Danach ging er in Richtung der Kleidertruhe, er zog sich ein Shirt über und schlüpfte dann in seine Jacke. Es fühlte sich gut an, endlich wieder geheilt zu sein.

 

Susie lief durch den Nebel zurück zum Treffpunkt. Allerdings ließ sie sich etwas mehr Zeit als üblich. Der Entitus war nicht verärgert gewesen, dass sie den Überlebenden hatte gehen lassen. Sie hatte es einfach nicht über sich bringen können, ihn auch noch zu opfern.

 

Immerhin war er schon vorher verletzt gewesen, sie fand das nicht gerade fair. Sie war ja nicht wirklich freiwillig zur Killerin geworden, weshalb sie solche Sachen doch ein wenig aufregten.

 

Und zum anderen war sie schlichtweg begeistert von ihm gewesen, immerhin war er oberkörperfrei herumgelaufen … Und er sah definitiv nicht schlecht aus. Susie kicherte leicht vor sich hin. Sie hoffte irgendwie, dass er das nächste Mal wieder oberkörperfrei in einer ihrer Runden landen würde. Es gab hier nämlich relativ wenig zu gucken und Frank und Joey waren garantiert nicht ihr Typ. Ein wenig verträumt seufzte sie auf. Es war ein wenig Schade, dass er schon so viel älter war als sie, allerdings hielt sie das nicht davon ab, ihn anzuschmachten …


End file.
